


Facebook

by withhishands



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Facebook, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withhishands/pseuds/withhishands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey spies on Ian's Facebook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facebook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohthefeeeels](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ohthefeeeels).



> For tumblr user ohthefeeeels. Sorry if this sucks. 
> 
> Takes place approximately ten years into their future. So, lets pretend that in ten years we haven't graduated from using Facebook and it's still relevant.

Mickey's life is relatively simple, which is something he never thought he'd be able to say. He works for the Physical Plant of the hospital, fixing the generators and lights switches. He's good at his job. He even likes his coworkers. He lives in an apartment with Ian that actually has decent square footage. Ian works at the college as an adjunct professor. He doesn't technically teach any classes; he runs the drills for the incoming freshman ROTC recruits. It's barely part-time, but the hourly pay is generous and Mickey works full-time anyway. They can pay their bills. 

Mickey's happy, too. Happier than he has any right to be. He and Ian are- they're good. Mickey inadvertently smiles when he thinks about how good. 

They even have friends. Or, Ian has friends and Mickey is someone they tolerate. Ian insists that they like him, though. Apparently, the reason he feels left out, Ian's words, not his, is because he's not on Facebook. It's the biggest joke Mickey's heard in a long time. 

What would he do with a Facebook? Take pictures of his dinner? Play Candy Crush and Words with Friends? Like statuses about going to the dentist? No, no. Mickey's fine without it. 

And then he gets sick and stays home all day and watches a marathon of Catfish on MTV. He watches about six episodes without making any real-life comparisons. And then the next episode just clicks in his head and he's suddenly worried that Ian is having a Facebook affair with someone he met online that he's slowly falling in love with. 

Mickey blames the cold medicine for why he finds Ian's laptop and stumbles through the steps to open Facebook. Ian's not logged in, and Mickey is kidding himself if he thinks he knows Ian's email address or his password. He searches for Ian in the search bar and finds his account easily. 

He isn't surprised that Ian's profile picture is him in his fatigues. He is surprised that the large, banner picture is of Mickey holding Jessie, Mandy's daughter. 

It's weird seeing Ian's life on the screen. It says everything that Mickey objectively knows about Ian and nothing about the person he really is. 

ROTC professor at the University of Pittsburgh  
Studied at Westpoint  
Lives in Pittsburgh, PA  
From Chicago, IL  
In a relationship with Mickey Milkovich since 2009

Mickey makes a face. He stares at his own name with a heavy frown. He thinks about all the people Ian is friends with (338, according to his Facebook) and how all of those people know that Mickey is gay and has been for quite a while. He does the math in his head and is a little shocked to see that Ian's count starts before Mickey went to juvie that first time. It's a lot to think about. 

He thinks, belatedly, that Ian's probably not having a secret Facebook relationship because he's very clearly in one with Mickey. 

Mickey is torn between being smug and being sick. 

He closes the laptop. 

In a relationship. 

_Since 2009._

That's almost ten years. That's basically married. Mickey can feel the word "serious" wedged in there. That's what it is, though, right? Serious? It is serious. Mickey's hardly ever entertained the idea of fucking anyone other than Ian since his second stint in juvie and hasn't actually fucked anyone else for nearly equally as long. He gets it. Yes, they're in a serious, monogamous relationship. 

Except it's on Facebook for everyone to see. Literally anyone. Mickey isn't even signed into an account and he can see it. 

All of Ian's coworkers can see it. He's sure that most of them aren't rallying supporters of the DADT repeal, either. Yet, Ian is doing nothing to hide the fact that he is in, and has been in, a relationship with a man. It makes Mickey feel kind of bubbly. 

Jesus. 

Mickey falls onto the couch and stares at the ceiling. He decides he's fine with it, the relationship status. It's not a secret, not really. They haven't been a secret for a long time. It's just out there now and- yeah, Mickey's fine with it. 

It doesn't mean he wants a fucking Facebook.

**Author's Note:**

> withhishands.tumblr.com
> 
> Come and yell at me on tumblr. 
> 
> Also, don't watch Catfish for too long.


End file.
